Ironforge (Faction)
This is the profile for the Ironforge (Faction) ''from ''Warcraft series. Summery The Kingdom of Ironforge (also known as the Kingdom of Khaz Modan, or simply Ironforge) is the major government of the dwarves on the continent of Khaz Modan. Being a senatorial monarchy, it is now reigned by the Council of Three Hammers, composed of one member from each major dwarven clan, until the heir Dagran Thaurissan II is old enough. The kingdom also has its own treasury. The dwarven kingdom was founded after the awakened dwarves ventured out from the ancient city of Uldaman. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Magni Bronzebeard (Formerly) *Council of Three Hammers **Muradin Bronzebeard **Queen-Regent Moira Thaurissan **High Thane Falstad Wildhammer Military Officers *Senate of Ironforge *Advisor Belgrum *Brann Bronzebeard *Thargas Anvilmar Military Units Infantry *Ironforge Guard *Footman *Rifleman Elite *Forgeguard *Stormpike Guard Special *Paratroopers Fast Units *Ram Riders *Flying Machine Heavy/Vehicles *Steam Tank |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * Axes Ranged weapons * Rifle Other * Territories Ironforge * Age founded/conquered: '''Unknown (likely founded around the end of the first Burning Legion invasion) * '''Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Tauren, Orc, Forsaken, Blood elf, Troll, Goblin, Pandaren * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 10: Industrial: The Dwarves are known to their incredible skills for creating large scale machinery such as tanks and flying machines. Power Source Science: Inventing (The Dwarves are known to be able to craft might machines and all other sorts of weapons to aid their allies.) Conquest Stats Tier 9-C: Small Country: The Dwarves reside in the kingdom of Ironforge Northern Dun Morogh a significant portion of the Eastern Kingdom. Power Stats DC: Unknown: the strength of powerful Dwarven leaders that have engaged in combat, would be around the strength of leader opponents. Unknown: The strength of other Dwarven leaders which should be around the same strength of other factions leaders. Building: The Strength of Steam Tanks which should be able to damage buildings. Wall-Street: The Strength of Dwarven warriors which can overpower the standard human. Durability: Unknown: The strength of Dwarven leaders which should be around the same durability from battling other enemies leaders from time to time. Wall-Street: The durability of Dwarven warriors with or without armor which can match that of human soldier's attacks. Speed: Superhuman: '''Dwarven leaders which can match blow for blow likely other leaders of the Horde or Alliance. '''Superhuman: Ram riders should be able to move around the same speed as regular horses. Athletic Human: The movement of regular Dwarven warriors. Skills Stats The Dwarves have great mining skills and able to dig out large scale cities inside mountains and even collect vast resources for trade or forging. There are even skilled adventurers among them that seeks out the history of their ancestors. Strengths/Pros They are one of the longest lasting members of the Alliance, They hold a prominent seat in the Alliance with the High King, and engage in same operations with Alliance forces. Weaknesses/Flaws With the lost of Magni Bronzebeard, this left the kingdom in the hands of three Dwarven people called the Council of the Three Hammers, which determine the fate of the Dwarven people. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Category:Warcraft Category:Tier 9-C Conquest Category:Gaming Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Nature Category:Tier 10 Civilization